The present invention relates to the field of robotically-automated production lines. More specifically, the present invention relates to providing flexibility to arobotically-autbmated production line through parametric programming techniques.
Over the past thirty years, machine automation has become an important aspect of every product""s assembly or manufacturing line. Computer numerical control (CNC) machines are one type of common automated machinery. CNC machines can be directed by a computer program to perform any task that an operator could make a conventional machine perform, including welding, drilling, laser cutting, and bending. For examnple, a drill press operator who needs to drill three holes in a metal sheet no longer has to bring the press toward the sheet. Instead, the operator simply places the sheet on the drill press and a computer program commands the press to drill holes in the correct locations.
Until recently, CNC machines required individual programs for each specific task. For example, two distinct programs were needed in order to command a drill press to drill four holes in the middle of one metal sheet and four holes along the perimeter of another metal sheet. Therefore, an operator was required to place the first metal sheet in the press, load the first program, remove the first metal sheet, place the second metal sheet in the press, and load the second program. Thus, while CNC automated a machine""s individual functionality, it did not automate multiple independent tasks. As a result, programmers consistently had to edit one CNC program to make another, no matter how closely related the tasks.
The advent of robotic manufacturing and assembly lines automated this process to a greater extent by eliminating manual movement of the workpiece. Specifically, using the above example, robots are now able to place the first metal sheet in the press, remove the first metal sheet when the CNC-controlled machinery has accomplished its task, place the second metal sheet in the press, and so on. However, the CNC-controlled machinery still requires discrete programs to perform different tasks. Therefore, although a manufacturing line may be automated robotically such that human intervention is not required to manipulate a workpiece in a certain way, human intervention (in the form of additional programming) still is required to permit the robotically-controlled line to manipulate the workpiece in a different way.
Parametric programming has been developed to overcome the need for discrete programs for each independent task that a machine performs. Parametric programming is a technique that allows a CNC programmer to vary the parameters of the task within one program, instead of writing an entirely new program each time the parameters are varied. In other words, parametric programming allows programs to be written using variable-designated parameters instead of fixed numbers. These variables can be changed each time the program is called. For example, if a parametric program is stored in a machine""s memory to drill a bolt hole, the program can be used with any corresponding data file to drill any size hole in any location. Parametric programming also includes structures for conditional and unconditional program branching, repetitive looping and mathematical equations. There are several parametric programming languages including CUSTOM MACRO B(trademark), USER TASK(trademark), Q ROUTINE(trademark) and ADVANCED PROGRAMMING LANGUAGE(trademark). As a result, a programmer simply may develop one program for a certain machine, for example a drill press. The parametric program queues the operator to put in data sets for each individual task that the drill press must perform. The operator then tells the machine when to begin each task, instead of loading a new program each time. Therefore, programming efforts are reduced significantly.
Although parametric programming of individual robotic devices and machines is possible, there is no current method for incorporating the flexibility of parametric programming into an entire robotically-controlled manufacturing or assembly line. Because there is no current method for incorporating parametric programming into an entire robotic line, the benefits of parametric programming have not been realized in this application. Thus, complicated and complete programming revisions are necessary in order to vary the tasks of robotic lines. As a result, today""s robotic manufacturing and assembly lines often are dedicated to manufacturing one type or size of a product. For example, in the context of electrical transformer tanks, a robotic manufacturing line can manufacture only one size enclosure with a particular set of characteristics (e.g., high voltage bushing locations). If another enclosure size with a different set of characteristics is desired, the line must be shut down and reprogrammed. Because of the consequent labor-intensive effort to make such a change, today""s robotically-controlled manufacturing and assembly lines are dedicated to specific products or functions.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to use the flexibility of parametric programming techniques in a robotic assembly or manufacturing line such that products of varying size and character can be manufactured without interruption in the line. By minimizing human intervention in the production process, the present invention facilitates a xe2x80x9clights outxe2x80x9d factory for the production of distribution transformers. Specifically, an external user, like a customer or a field sales person, may orchestrate the entire production process to meet his or her requirements via the Internet, for example. The user is able to configure the product and produce an on line price quotation. Also, the user is able to submit orders, review scheduling, and receive confirmation of the manufacture of the products in a manner similar to ordering a custom made personal computer over the Internet. Additional detail for the xe2x80x9clights outxe2x80x9d factory is found in International Application No.: PCT/US00/35268, International Filing Date: Dec. 27, 2000.
The present invention provides a system and method for creating products of varying characteristics on an automated production line. The system includes one or more production line devices, for example robots and machines. Each robot and machine is operated by a parametric computer program that may be stored locally with the production line devices. The system also comprises one or more data source(s) coupled to the production line devices. The data source provides characteristics of a desired product to the production line devices. The data source may be a local terminal or a remote terminal connected to the production line via the Internet, for example. In one embodiment, the system further comprises a computer coupled to the production line devices and to the data sources. The computer may route the inputted characteristics to each of the production line devices in a logical order. The computer also may convert the characteristics into a formatted file readable by the parametric computer program, for example a machine data file (MDF).